Twilight, la comédie
by darkbutterbiscuit
Summary: Une série d'OS dans lesquels tous les tons se mélangent : tragique, comique, dramatique...   La vie de notre famille de vampire comme vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonnée !    Bella humaine & Vampire; peut-être un All human par-ci, par-là.
1. Happy Birthday Renesmée !

Bienvenue !

Tout d'abord, merci de faire l'effort de venir me lire, j'espère que vous y prenez plaisir :)

Beaucoup d'histoires me passent par la tête, mais souvent trop courtes pour constituer réellement une fiction. Voici donc les frasques de nos vampires favoris.

Lisez ce recueil de fiction comme vous l'entendez : un OS par jour, tous d'un coup, un de temps en temps...  
Mais pensez à la pauvre petite auteure que je suis et laissez-moi votre avis ;-)

Mais commençons de suite avec notre chère Alice et ses bonnes idées...

* * *

**Happy Birthday Renesmée !** _(Alice POV)_

C'était une journée comme les autres, une après-midi brumeuse en plein automne. New-York s'agitait, les gens couraient en tout sens, les voitures vrombissaient. On se heurtait, on s'excusait, on hurlait dans un téléphone, on racontait le dernier potin. C'était la vie, quoi.

Sur une des grandes avenues, toutefois, on s'écartait sur le chemin d'un petit groupe. Trois hommes. Les filles et les femmes se retournaient, béates, les hommes leur lançaient un regard mauvais. Habillés classe, haut-de-gamme, et d'une beauté inhumaine. Belle carrure, musclés, d'une perfection improbable, ils avaient la démarche souple et riaient d'une blague qu'eux seuls avaient entendue.

Des Dieux.

Les trois Dieux s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique, hésitèrent, puis l'un d'eux soupira.

« _Elles sont en retard._  
_- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle soient à l'heure ?_  
_- Tu ne connais pas bien Alice. »_

Et moi, je suis là, à les contempler, immobile. Ils sont si beaux. Vraiment. Mais le plus beau est sans hésiter mon Jasper. Il est... si...

«_ Youhou ? Tu la prends ou pas ?_ »

Je sors brutalement de ma transe, regarde Rosalie. Une vendeuse me contemple avec surprise, et je jette un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Les garçons apparaissent seulement, Edward soupire et constate, Emmett répond et Jasper répond à son tour. Bella me presse le bras, je me retourne vers elle. La vendeuse est toujours aussi perplexe.

« _Je... Oui, elle est magnifique !_ »

Et mine de rien, je reprends mon babillage enjoué. Nous payons nos achats et sortons toutes les quatre. Emmett embrasse Rose avec une passion exagérée, Edward prend simplement la main de Bella et l'embrasse discrètement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Renesmée.

« _J'ai plus cinq ans..._ » grommelle-t-elle.

Moi, je me retourne vers mon Jasper, et je croise son regard intense. Après un bref instant de cet échange de regards indispensable à notre survie, il prend ma main. Je sais que Jazz n'est pas pour les grandes démonstrations en public, et je m'en satisfais parfaitement. Le simple fait qu'il soit à mes côtés me rend pleinement heureuse.

«_ C'était long._  
_- Oui._  
_- Oui !_  
_- Alala les hommes, ça fait à peine trois heures !_ »

Ils nous regardent tous les trois, éberlués, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Nous nous mettons en route, nous mêlant à la foule -si l'on fait abstraction du fait que les gens s'écartent de nous avec une admiration effrayée. Nous parcourons l'avenue, puis soudain Renesmée s'écrie :

«_ Mais ! Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais me choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire !_ »

Nous acquiesçons, bien que chacun ait déjà prévu un cadeau pour elle. Mais de quoi a-t-elle réellement envie... Oh, je sais !

« _Non, Alice ! _S'exclame Edward.  
_- Mais pourquoi pas ?_  
_- Parce que c'est laid, déjà !_  
_- Et puis ça pue ! _Enchaîne Rose.  
_- Jaaaaazz..._  
_- Non, non. C'est déjà assez difficile ainsi pour en plus avoir une tentation continuelle._  
_- Mais tu es aussi résistant que nous !_  
_- Je ne parlais pas spécialement de moi._ »

Bien sûr que si. Il a toujours ce manque cruel de confiance en lui. Mais je l'aime ainsi.

« _Alleeeeez..._ imploré-je.  
_- NON !_ Répliquèrent de concert Edward, Jasper et Rosalie. »

Pffff...

« _Euh, quelqu'un m'explique ?_ »

Emmett nous observe avec un mélange d'étonnement et de légère peur sur le visage. Sauf qu'il mime et que cela produit un effet assez... particulier. Renesmée est vraiment perplexe, elle.

« _C'est compliqué._  
_- Ah._  
_- Vraiment._  
_- Mouais._  
_- On t'en parlera après._  
_- Ben voyons._ »

Et d'autorité, j'emmène le petit groupe dans le sens opposé. Lorsque j'ai une idée en tête, je ne suis pas prête à la lâcher.

Nous parcourons la rue à vive allure, et malgré les protestations de mes trois opposants, je ne fléchis pas. Renesmée et Emmett ne disent rien, mais ils se jettent des regards entendus. Emmett murmure :

« _Moi je les attache, toi tu appelles l'asile._  
_- OK._ »

Enfin, je m'arrête devant un magasin. Edward soupire, Rosalie serre les poings, Jasper secoue légèrement la tête.

« **_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NESSIE !_** Hurlai-je. »

Elle se déporte légèrement sur la gauche et crie presque.

« _Oh ! Tante Lice ! C'est trop gentil !_ »

Elle fait un bisou à tout le monde et traîne ses deux parents dans le magasin. Rosalie me jette un regard meurtrier puis s'éloigne avec Emmett. Je me tourne vers mon Jazz.

« _Tu m'en veux ?_  
_- J'en serais incapable, tu le sais et tu en profites..._  
_- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour !_ »

Et coupant court à toute protestation, je l'embrasse doucement. Lorsque, plus tard, nous rentrons à la maison, Carlisle et Esmée demandent en souriant :

« _Alors ?_  
_- C'était génial !_ m'exclamé-je  
- _Tante 'Lice m'a acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire !_ Embraye Nessie.  
- _Et qu'est-ce donc ?_  
_- UN CHIEN !_ Répondent les cinq voix de mes frère et sœurs et de mon mari. »


	2. L'Adieu

**Aujourd'hui, journée déprimante, solitaire et énervante. Cet OS (qui ressemble plus à un drabble, mais bref) est donc assez triste, mais ça m'a fait du bien :)  
En espérant que cela vous plaise...  
R&R**

**Disclaimer : **Je remercie S. Meyer pour nous avoir offert ces personnages si riches.**  
**

* * *

_Mon ange,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué. Je n'en puis plus. J'ai essayé de résister, j'ai vraiment tenté de toutes mes forces de réussir. Mais je n'ai plus la force. Je n'ai plus l'envie._

_Tout en toi me manque plus cruellement que jamais. Tes yeux, ton sourire à tout épreuve, ta force et ta fragilité. Ce mélange subtil qui faisait de toi un soleil, mon soleil. Je sais, c'est égoïste. Mais tu étais ma vie, ma lumière. Depuis maintenant dix ans, je vis dans le noir le plus total. J'ai besoin de toi.  
_

_Bella fait partie des nôtres à présent. Sans doute te l'ai-je déjà dit._

_Comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai lutté. J'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces, tout mon courage, pour me maintenir à flot. J'ai maintenu les apparences. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir l'air heureux, j'ai mimé une rémission progressive. Mais on ne guérit jamais d'avoir eu le cœur arraché. On ne peut même pas espérer lorsque votre monde s'est écroulé, sans autre forme de procès._

_J'ai pourchassé le coupable. Je l'ai trouvé en Inde, et non sans mal, mais justice est faite. J'avais secrètement cru que cela me soulagerait, que je pourrais enfin me reconstruire en partie, vivoter jusqu'à ma disparition de la surface terrestre. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir éviter à Esmé et Carlisle de perdre un deuxième de leurs enfants, mais je n'ai plus la force. D'ailleurs, tous savent que je meurs à petit feu. Je m'endors lentement, je coupe progressivement le contact._

_Ton absence est un couteau, une souffrance qui ne partira jamais._

_J'ai fait la paix autour de moi. Je suis reparti au Mexique, où j'ai appris que Maria avait finalement été détruite. Peter et Charlotte vivent heureux, avec une certaine Miriam, qu'ils ont accueillie parmi eux. Je suis en paix avec les quelques amis qu'il me reste. J'ai fait mes adieux à la famille, aussi. Je leur ai tous parlé, un à un, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Au détour d'un jardin, pendant une partie de chasse, durant un trajet en voiture. J'ai parlé franchement, j'ai ouvert mon esprit, et pour la première fois, je me suis senti en paix._

_Chaque jour, je passe plusieurs heures dans le dressing, à sentir ton odeur. Mais ton odeur s'estompe, les photos jaunissent, les vêtements aussi. Ton fantôme s'estompe, et c'est un déchirement que je ne peux soutenir. Je donnerais tout pour te revoir, mon ange, mon soleil, mon lutin._

_Ta tombe est jolie. D'un très bon goût choisi par les soins de Rosalie et d'Esmé, et fleurie chaque jour. Je n'ai pas manqué un seul rendez-vous. Tu as eu droit à un montage de reine pour notre anniversaire de mariage._

_Ils trouveront cette lettre. Emmett ou Edward comprendra. Ils savent, ils sentent._

_Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a dix ans : celle de vivre sans toi si un malheur t'arrivait._

_A très bientôt mon ange,_

_Jasper._


End file.
